Norre
One of the coldest continents on the planet, Norre, is located on the top part of the planet. It's a different sort of land with the odd way part of it goes straight down, though it is not unique as parallel to it is the continent at the bottom of the planet, Sorre which behaves the same way. Wildlife Norre exclusively has a special creature called a Norfronk. Norfronk are large, furred worms with a toothy mouth that burrow through snow and ice. They will create a hole in the ground and wait at the bottom, shifting the snow when something living steps in the hole. The living thing and the snow will fall, and then the Norfronk will snap up the creature. They can survive months without food, and if they're really hungry, they'll start swimming and eat anything else. Another more docile creature from Norre is a Honsroff, a small, grey mammal. They have small wings on their back and strong legs, letting them hop up and glide short distances. They're surprisingly quick, and live in mounds of ice and snow. It is thought that they're related to Rumpkins. And lastly comes a sentient species, the Usinora. Usinora are a fishing and hunting tribe in Norre, creating villages and such near the shores to fish. They welcome travelers, as they know how harsh it is there. They have a white fur covering them, but they also have large wings on their back, with fur rather than feathers (they're still functional). They have four legs and two arms, and a long, furred tail. They're adapted to survive in cold environments, and therefore will not survive without special aid in warmer places. Usinora generally wear masks, each one being gifted to a child after three years of age. The masks are based loosely off creatures, be it on Norre or elsewhere. Each mask represents a general emotion or characteristic that the child displays, such as anger, joy, despair, hope, belief, etc. Some masks are neutral or depict spiritual beings, such as gods. Generally, masks depicting gods and such are reserved for elite Usinora, such as the chief, their guards, and the Lahkian. The Lahkian is the guardian of the village, their name literally translating into 'gatekeeper'. They can fall into a state in which they're asleep, but still remain in the he real world, and are able to see anything supernatural, invisible or not, so as long as they're a spirit. On Jakday nights, Usinora generally make a bonfire in the center of the village and tell stories using costumes to play out the events. Some of them are the so far told story of the Trokes and Dolques, Losstorin and Xaris, and many other stories. This also includes folklore and stories of their gods. When adolescence is reached, Usinora have the area around their eyes permanently dyed black. If there is no dye. It means they were exiled before adolescence or they were never in a clan. It is never dyed any other color, and doing so is often considered wrong and horrible. In fact, it's considered a horrible dishonor against the gods themselves. Usinora wear a lot of clothing as well, and underneath actually do have armor made of Norfronk skin, due to the hide being extremely tough and providing a decent amount of warmth. Wing armor is commonly used due to them being relatively useless after adolescence due to the Usinora being too large to use their wings. Neck straps are often used to carry pouches and bags easily without causing too much issue as well. "Yaaaay I did a thing." Traditional Usinora phrase, spoken after successfully catching a Honsroff. Category:Continent